


Running Mates

by MsFaust



Series: Marvels Never Die [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Tracer and a Newcomer pal get a little morning exercise.





	Running Mates

Not all of the Newcomers were created from one individual. Some of them were made by combining DNA from two or more residents of their native universe. Among them was Gold Rush, a fusion of Quicksilver and Shadowcat who possessed their combined powers. He and Tracer had first encountered each other during a raid on a Talon base in Eastern Europe--the latter had initially mistaken him for a Talon agent, but after a brief skirmish, they quickly became friends. They did have a bit of a rivalry, however, but that mostly consisted of racing each other outside the base every week.  
  
"On your left!"  
  
And this morning was no different.  
  
With a laugh, Tracer darted over a rocky outcropping, doing a flip in the air as she passed Gold Rush.  
  
"On your right!"  
  
As they reached the end of their regular route, they spotted Emily waiting for them with a stopwatch in hand.  
  
”Looks like you’ve got a new best time, Lena,” she remarked as the three headed back inside. “Shaved nine seconds off.”  
  
“Why don’t you try keeping a record, Goldie?”  
  
”Because I’d actually have to stop going easy on you,” Gold Rush answered.  
  
”You are not going easy on me,” laughed Lena, smacking his arm in jest.  
  
”Gold Rush? Tracer? Are you done with your weekly race?”  
  
”They just got finished, Winston,” Emily replied for them. “Do you need them?”  
  
"We’ve got something going on in India. It’s Vishkar.”  
  
”Better bring Lucio, then,” Gold Rush said. “He’ll want in on this.”


End file.
